User blog:Browseitall/09/Mar/17 - Transcended Belle and Gram
This patch brings us *3rd Transcended Heroes wave *various QoL improvements Original patch notes can be found here. Transcended Belle Snow #'Help Me! ( /Ranged)' (Active 1) Inflicts 4081% damage to entire enemy party. Increases the damage received for hit enemies by 30% for 11 seconds and "blinds" them, causing all their attacks to MISS. 17.2 sec #'Cheer Up!' (Active 2) Increases entire allied party's damage by 35% for 14.3 seconds. Additionally, attacking the enemy with Melee attacks grants 80% damage during this skill's duration. 21.9 sec #'All My Friends!' (Active 3) Invokes 1 Transcended Hero for 15.3 seconds. 28.5 sec #''Good Memories'' (Passive 1) Increases entire allied party's DEF by 34% and grants Belle's Summon 100% increased STA. #''You were Impressive!'' (Passive 2) For each time she has used "Cheer Up!", the Melee buff is increased by additional 1% and damage by additional 2% (Read Notes). Stacks up to 30 times. #''A Lucky Day'' (MAX) Increases entire allied party's ATK Speed by 35% and main attributes for her Summon by 50%. #''I Have a Friend!'' (Ultimate) Increases entire allied party's damage by 30% and grants 95% additional Boss Damage. Additionally, "Cheer Up!" now increases entire allied party's ATK by 640% and ATK Speed by 58%. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Attacks entire enemy party or increases ATK of entire allied party. Notes:Her summon limit is confirmed 1 unit at a time. Transcended King Gram #'Massacre ( /Melee)' (Active 1) Upon reaching full 투기 (read: tugiga) stacks, consumes all stacks to inflict 4110% damage to entire enemy party and remove all their buffs. Additionally, inflicts 9219% damage of all damage King Gram received prior to this skill's activation. Hit enemies receive increased damage by 38% for 14 seconds and a "bleeding" debuff, which inflicts 360% damage every second. Immune to dispel. 5.2 sec #'Madness' (Active 2) Increases STA by 100%, HP recovery rate by 100% and focuses all enemy attacks upon him (taunt) for 12 seconds. Additionally, restores stack of? 투기 every 3 seconds and recovers HP by 5% of his Maximum HP. Immune to dispel. 19.8 sec #'Angry Roar of the King ( /Ranged)' (Active 3) Inflicts 4138% damage on entire enemy party. Enemies hit are "terrified" for 15.4 seconds, becoming unable to take any action and receive 45% increased damage. 23 sec #''An Insperational Being'' (Passive 1) Increases Skill Damage for entire allied party by 68%. Additionally, upon falling below 40% HP, recovers 15% of his Maximum HP every second for 5 seconds. 16 sec #''Inner Rage'' (Passive 2) Grants 1 투기 each time he is hit. Additionally, entire allied party receives 30% reduced damage and increases self's ATK by 5% of his Maximum HP. #''The Legend of the King'' (MAX) Increases the rate of being hit by enemies. Additionally, all of King Gram's attacks inflict 200% additional damage of his Maximum HP. Also, grants 300% increased STA upon using "Madness". #''Refuge King'' (Ultimate) Recovers HP by 30% of damage inflicted and increases ATK for entire allied party by 90% for every ally in the party (Read Notes), as well as self's STA by 25%. Additionally, upon using "Angry Roar of the King" King Gram increases entire allied party's ATK by 652%, damage by 50% and ATK Speed by 55%. #'Normal Attack ( /Melee):' Increases his STA and 투기 during normal attacks. Notes: 투기 is located in his resource bar in a orange gauge which caps at 20 stacks upon Ultimate enhancement state. We are not sure how to translate the term as it could serve the "Spec" joke or be used as something along the line of "One-on-One Match". Latter is its more common use, former fits his theme equally good though. Until we decieded, for reading convenience, its romanization after RR is tugiga, like 2GB. About "Refuge King", the skill actually says "per chavelry increases ATK of the whole army", which is fancy for flavor text, but obviously very poorly chosen by Flint for actual skill descriptions. Trivial: In the ingame folio he crouches while in ideal form. Quality of Life Improvements *Stages appear yellow to indicate the next Adventure stage. *Rating **HOT labels are now only granted to posts with 100 or more likes HOT labels now disappear on posts with 30 or more dislikes *Dungeon Rewards **This screen which pops up when daily/account/character dungeon achievements have been accomplished, and all pop up one at a time, has been changed to this which lists all of those rewards in one single pop up. *Pets **Improved Thunder Fury's performance. It properly uses available units for the enhancement. *Revenge of Belphegor's intro can now be Skiped *Chat **Can now be kept open, for example during Retry or screen changes. Note that it still disappears for loading screens, but it will automatically reopen on its own after the stage has been entered. *Screen saver **Changed the animation to a walking sprite *Guild Battle **When registering a duplicate helper, a popup will appear notifying that there is already the same ally registered. GM Events A first look at the upcoming GM Events (3/9 - 3/15) *Buy 50 Ess get 5 Free *Login and get 3 Ess summons *10 Dungeons get 50 tickets *10 Raids get 50 shoes *1 Tag Match get 1 SSS Jewel select *1 Arena Match get 1 SSS Jewel select Packages *Bonus rubies for each ruby package will not reset after each purchase **110k Won package has 3000 bonus rubies **55k Won package has 1350 bonus rubies **33k Won package has 750 bonus rubies *Essence Packages **110K Won package has 240 Transcended Essence + 6 SSS summons **55k Won package has 250 Essence Selects + 5 SSS summons :according to User:Drkdragonz66 Misc *Ending Events **Shabelle's Sancturary **20+7 SSS bundle **6000+4000 Shoe bundle **Lock Scrolls 30% sale Quick Poll Please tell us how we will translate through this quick poll. For invoked units, which term do you want to see us using? Pets Summons Make it Summon/Pet None of those, I will comment my idea We will use whichever term got the most votes by the 10th March. Category:Blog posts